Mythology at Ryan's Creek
by wsox2004
Summary: Dean and Sam begin a new mission that could cost them more then their lives.
1. Chapter 1

How excited was I when they came to Rockford Illinois? That's not that far from me! Anyway, this takes place right where Asylum left off. I also plan for this to be the shortest chapter. Please review, even if it's bad! Thanks.

"Dad?" Sam Winchester asked, surprised to be awoken by a call from his father, the very man they were set out to find.

"Sammy, you and Dean need to check out a paper called the White Water Daily Chronicle." Was all the voice on the other end said.

" What? Dad? Where are you? What the hell is going on?"

"White Water Daily Chronicle." He repeated, and with that the other end of the phone went silent.

"Sam was that…" Dean was wide-awake now.

"He hung up on me. I can't believe he just hung up on me. Sam muttered in complete amazement.

"You're positive it was dad? I mean, someone else could have his phone; did you even check the caller id? Maybe it wasn't his phone at all. " Dean asked, not willing to believe that his father had the ability to get in contact with them, but chose not too.

"I know what dad's voice sounds like! And yeah, look, that's dad's number." Sam handed the cell phone to Dean.

"OK, well did he say anything at all?"

"He told us to look up a paper called the White Water Daily Chronicle."

"What? That's it?" Dean couldn't even believe what he was hearing. Their father had called them leaving them with nothing more then some assignment. Even so he got out of bed and wrote down what Sam had said on some paper from the motel 8, and placed it in their father's journal.

"That's it. He told us to check out a newspaper called the White Water Daily Chronicle. " Sam said, sounding completely stunned by the mysterious call.

"Hey Sam, don't look so weirder out by this. I mean, I'm sure dad has his reasons for doing this, right? I mean, he is contacting us by cell phone. If he gave us to much information someone could tap in or something."

Sam looked at his brother doubtfully. If it were up to Sam, they would completely ignore the mysterious phone call. There was something completely wrong with what their dad was doing. Perhaps their father was possessed by an evil sprit, or being held hostage and forced to send the brothers on some wild goose chase to find him, which would inevitably lead, to their deaths. Unfortunately, Dean was probably still pissed at Sam from the night before and rightfully so. Sam decided to swallow his doubts this time and do things Dean's way, if for nothing more then penance.

Sam got up and turned on his computer. "Hey, I'll look this up, why don't you go shower or something?"

"Okay, but no looking at porn." Dean teased as he grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom. At least Sam knew Dean wasn't so pissed he couldn't joke with him. Of course, even if Dean were pissed he'd still tell jokes just to avoid the topic. Sam pushed it out of his head and began searching the Internet.

In the bathroom Dean slowly peeled off his shirt to reveal his injuries. At that moment he wished he could kick his little brothers ass. He wasn't truly upset over the fact that he shot him rock salt, or even because he tried to kill him. Dean was pretty sure that if the roles had been reversed Dean would have done the same thing to Sam, and Sam probably wouldn't have survived. Dean was upset because of how Sam acted afterwards. How could Sam pretend that those words weren't really his words? He had always yelled at Dean for not being able to deal with his emotions, but for once it was Sam who couldn't even admit to himself that he resented his big brother.

Dean stepped in the shower. He knew that both his chest and his pride would heal eventually, but at that moment he wanted to feel the pain. He cranked up the heat on the shower and let the steam fill the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later Dean was out of the shower. He walked into the bedroom to see Sam glaring at the computer like it had betrayed him. "Hey, you find anything?" Dean asked, drying his hair a little more with the inexpensive motel towel.

Sam leaned back. "Nothing. I mean, there's a White Water Wisconsin, and they do have A White Water Daily Chronicle, but I don't see anything suspicious. I checked the obituaries for the last week, and all the deaths seem to be pretty normal. Nothing mysterious. I'll keep looking though."

"Forget it, pack that thing up. Let's just head up there and see what we find."

"What? Dean are you crazy? Your injured, you need to rest. This can wait!" Sam pleaded with his brother.

"Sam, Dad just called us. He hasn't been in contact with us since we started out, besides a damn text message, and you just talked to him on the phone. He gave us a mission! I don't care how you feel about him, or me for that matter, but this has got to be something important"

Sam grimaced at Dean's last statement. "Dean I already apologized to you for what happened. I told you I didn't mean what I said. Those weren't my words!"

Dean sighed and proceeded to pack his things. "Look Sammy, I'm going to White Water Wisconsin. Are you coming with me?"

Sam sat at the computer for a second as Dean continued to pack. He stared at the screen, which was opened to the front page of the Chronicles newspaper. The front-page headline read " Renovations Make Playground Safer for Children." Underneath was the picture of a few kids playing on a jungle gym. He shook his head. "Dean, I just want you to know that this is the dumbest idea you've ever had." He began to shut down his computer.

"Great college boy. But at least I've got an idea."


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later Dean and Sam were having lunch at a Culver's restaurant in White Water Wisconsin.

"Hey Dean, you ever wonder why our missions usually lead us to smaller towns, where there are no fast food chains?" Sam asked as he took a large bite of his Butter Burger.

"I don't know. 'Because that's where evil lurks?" He replied sarcastically, annoyed that his brother had disrupted his newspaper reading. The boys had decided to pick up all of the newspapers and maps that could give information about the city.

"I was just thinking, maybe things do happen in bigger cities like these, but they're just harder to find. I mean, with normal crimes going on all the time, people might think twice about reporting something like a vampire or poltergeist problem."

"What's your point?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Well, nothing I guess. I was just… thinking." The truth was Sam was doing anything to get his big brother to talk to him. While Dean hadn't been giving him the silent treatment, Sam could tell that things weren't the same since last night in the asylum.

"Well stop thinking about that and start helping me find something in these papers." Dean said as he handed Sam a copy of The Report, the newspaper of the University of Wisconsin in Whitewater.

After a few minutes of eating and reading Sam and Dean decided to discuss anything that could be of importance to their case.

"Well, Rocky's liquor store was held up two days ago, but it doesn't seem like anything supernatural was involved. Two senior citizens died of heart attacks this week, and someone's Yorkshire terrier is missing." Dean sighed throwing his paper on the table in front of them.

"Well, glad we've got a lot of things to look into." Sam shook his head sarcastically.

"What'd you find?"

"Comedian Dane Cook is coming to campus in January, a new pool hall has opened up just off campus, the basketball team is having it's worst season ever, and the swimming pool is being renovated." Sam threw the paper on the table. "Dean, what the hell are we doing here? We're not going to find dad or Jessica's killer by eating fast food and reading articles about missing dogs."

"Not this again, Sammy. Why can't you ever just trust dad and me? Dad sent us here for a reason, I just know he did. He wouldn't lead us the wrong way." Dean could see Sam's lips already forming to get out his counter argument, but he stopped him. "Forget it. We're here now. Let's just try and make do. Now, what did you say about a new pool hall opening up?

A few hours later Sam and Dean were in a crowded pool hall crawling with college kids. The place was fairly nice, not like the usual skeezy places Dean choose to hustle. It was covered in purple pennants and posters advertising the University of Wisconsin in White Water's athletic teams. A large purple and white sign strung from the ceiling read "Grand opening." Sam and Dean sat down at a table to wait for a waitress to come. Dean began to look around, seeing who was just inebriated enough to try to take him on.

"So what the hell am I supposed to do while you hustle pool?" Sam leaned in talking quitter so no one heard them.

"Just chill Sam. Order a beer. Better yet, why don't you try getting friendly with some of the locals…" Dean winked at him, but his voice trailed off as he motioned to a large breasted blond waitress. The woman stopped at their table and smiled. "What can I get for you boys tonight?"

"How about a Bud select there sweaty?" Dean smiled as he casually checked out the waitress. She laughed and smiled back.

"Right away _sweaty_." She turned to Sam. "What about you?"

"Just a Miller light, thanks"

"Okay, I'll be right back with those." The waitress smiled as she turned away. Dean stared at the good-looking blond until she was out of sight.

"Hey, how about you stop drooling and go make us some money or something?" Sam asked, annoyed with his brother's perversion.

"Hey now, sometimes it gets lonely on the road…"

"Shut up."

"And a man needs a lady…"

"Shut up!"

"To fulfill certain needs."

"Dean, shut up! We don't need to talk about this!"

"Hey, you're the boy that always wants to talk about feelings. Just because my feelings are slightly more natural then yours…"

"And by natural you mean barbaric." Sam shook his head.

Dean laughed at his little brother. "All right, I'm going to go play." He said, dropping the subject. "Bring me my beer when you get a chance." Dean got up and walked away, leaving Sam alone.

A few minutes later the waitress returned with their beers.

"Hey, where did you friend go?" She asked as she set them on the table.

"He's over there playing pool." Sam said, surprised that the waitress might be interested in Dean after his pathetic attempt at charm. "I'll bring him his beer in a little while.

"Well, I'm off for the night. So there'll be another waitress along soon if you need any thing."

"Okay, thanks a lot. "

"Hey, you don't mind if I sit here do you? My license is suspended and I'm waiting for my ride. She should be here any minute." The girl said smiling. Sam looked at her a little more carefully. She had on a tight white tea shirt and even tighter jeans, the same uniform every other waitress in the bar seemed to be wearing.

"Oh no, that's fine uh…" Sam looked for a name tag and found none.

"Amy. Our nametags haven't come in yet. And you are?"

"Sam." He said, taking a drink of his beer.

"Sam. So do you go to school here?"

"No. I went to school in California for a few years, but now I'm taking some time off to road trip with my brother." He trying to hide the shame that he felt for leaving school.

"Oh. And so that charmer you were with…"

"Is Dean, my big brother, yeah. So, you go to school here?" He asked to change the subject.

"Yeah, I'm a junior. Pre-med. I'm going to be in school until the day I die." She laughed, pulling a gray school hoodie over her head.

"I know the feeling. I was pre- law back at Stanford."

"Stanford? Impressive." She said smiling flirtatiously at him.

"Hey, Amy!" A slender brunette in gray sweat pants and a brewer's tea- shirt walked through the door.

"Oh, Katie, this is Sam. Sam this is Katie, my roommate and ride home."

"Nice to meet you" Sam said as the girl smiled at him.

"Why don't you sit down awhile, Katie? Sam was just telling me that he was in town for awhile with his brother. He's from California."

"Actually, we're originally from Kansas. I went to school in California."

"At Stanford!" She said, clearly trying to point out that he would be a good catch for her roommate.

"Oh that's cool. You hear for vacation?"

"Yeah, a road trip."

"Well you should come check out the swim team while you're here. We're pretty awesome this year."

"Yeah for now. Until the curse takes over." Amy teased.

"Curse? What curse?" Sam asked, attempting not to sound to interested.

"It's nothing. Amy is just being silly." Katie replied. "It's just this old myth. Some boy disappeared from our school 40 some years ago, and the last place he was seen was heading to the pool. Now everyone thinks the pool is haunted, even though no one has ever seen any ghost."

"They don't have to see a ghost! The swim team's record is proof that he exists! They haven't had a winning season since he died until this year."

"Well that's interesting. You wouldn't happen to know this boy's name, would you? I mean, the one who drowned."

Katie looked at him suspiciously. "Ryan Atkin. I only know because there are tons of plaques for him in the athletic building."

Suddenly there was a loud thud across the room. Sam looked over to see Dean being backed into a corner by a few large college students with matching frat tea- shirts on. "Hey, I have to go, but maybe we will come to that meet. When is it?"

"Saturday at 10am."

"All right thanks." He said, before trying to pull Dean away from the small posse of poor drunken students out for blood.


End file.
